


You Know It, Right?

by Maknaeholic



Series: Stray Kids Are My Honeysuckle [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Does anyone know the couple/ship name???, Happy Ending tho, M/M, Support this couple more pls!, This is so slice of life, a bit angsty, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: “I think we should break up,” MinHo whispered softly.“No," WooJin's answer was definitive.





	You Know It, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> The second shot for my series of Country-inspired shots. This time it features MinHo/WooJin as the main. More Chanlix are coming, tbh, but I am so excited for this couple because it's my second favorite, so I hope that I can spread the [insert WooJin/MinHo ship name here] love.
> 
> This is really slice of life.
> 
> PD: OMG, I forgot to mention that the song that inspired me for this is called "In Case You Didn't Know" by Brett Young, such a beautiful song.

“I think we should break up,” MinHo whispered softly, almost under his breath, with his eyes fixed on his fidgeting fingers. A minute went by, he waited but got no answer, so he slowly stood up, walking towards the door of the practice room.

“No,” the dancer looked back immediately at the strong negation, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, before he pursed his lips in a slight disapproving manner.

“WooJin hyung,” MinHo stared at his boyfriend for a second, but the older didn’t show any hesitation as he held his gaze. “Okay,” he nodded and left the room.

With a deep sigh, WooJin stared at the door that MinHo walked out of. The vocalist didn’t need to wonder where did _they_ go wrong because he knew perfectly where did _he_ go wrong: WooJin was the worst person at expressing his love for his better half. MinHo was just as bad at being affectionate, and even when he could have a wild, sassy, snarky side, WooJin knew full well that he was rather an introvert. MinHo was the definition of a soft savage person; he could snap at everyone only to act as the gentlest human being the next second. WooJin had seen every side of MinHo, every flaw and virtue, and loved him for them. However, he found it hard to say it out loud or to let the younger know of his adoration, and WooJin could understand the motives behind MinHo’s break up request. Moving to pack his stuff, WooJin fished his phone from inside his bag to look at the time, coming face to face with his lockscreen picture of MinHo leaning his head on his shoulder with a shy smile. It was rather unbelievable that they had been dating for over a year, an established relationship, with them acting the way they did. WooJin’s shoulders slumped at the memory of how they actually started dating, a smile tugged the corners of his mouth up without his consent, before he dialed a number on his phone.

“You still in the company building?”

⁂

MinHo was sitting on his bed, earphones in, as he arranged some of the polaroid pictures they had taken during their different promotions through the year, and could only smile a bit at the ones where it was only WooJin and he. They weren’t the most expected couple; it was one of the things that always kept him away from WooJin in every live, show or concert. MinHo would never admit it, but it hurt a bit to hold himself back. What hurt the most; however, was WooJin’s lack of response to his feelings in general. The dancer was aware that he didn’t act especially loving towards the oldest member; yet, he liked to think he did a better job than WooJin did. At that point, MinHo wasn’t sure how in hell they had managed to become a couple. In all honesty, that was a lie, MinHo knew perfectly the way it had happened. He could remember every detail of that day, from his tiredness at the beginning of it to WooJin’s kiss to his hands by the end of it.

Chan, being the perceptive leader that he was, had planned a whole plot to get them together, way before either of them had noticed the other’s lame attempts at flirting, and Felix had dragged SeungMin and HyunJin into it, which led to the remaining members joining their cause. MinHo and WooJin were paired for one of their activities for an episode of their survival show, so they didn’t suspect a thing until it was too late. The seven devils blindfolded and tricked them into riding the Ferris wheel at an amusement park; MinHo let out a chocked shriek when he saw how high they were.

“Hey, MinHo, it’s okay,” WooJin saw him gripping the seat with inhumane strength, trembling a bit, “MinHo, relax, it’s okay…”

MinHo could only nod, focused on his shoes to avoid the view, afraid that his voice would crack if he spoke. They knew he was terrified of heights; on one occasion, JiSung was there, letting him grab onto his arm. His heart broke a bit that day too because he couldn’t help himself when he had grabbed WooJin’s shirt, and the older had absent-mindedly patted his arm while making a small remark of how he could feel MinHo clinging onto him. MinHo didn’t want to live that again.

“I know, it’s okay,” he forced himself to open his eyes after a few seconds, biting his bottom lip at how they were still half way up. “I’m okay.”

“You’re not,” MinHo turned to WooJin, who was sitting across from him, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to prove how okay he was. The main dancer was screaming his lungs out in his head. “Look at me, so you don’t have to see how far from the ground we are.”

“You’re really…” the younger hadn’t think of that, and now he could imagine all the possible scenarios of the machine malfunctioning, taking them to their imminent death. “Thanks, hyung.”

WooJin grimaced at MinHo, feeling guilty for making it worse for him, so he carefully changed seats so he’d be next to the younger. MinHo blinked confused at him, head cocked to the side, before his eyes widened at the sight of WooJin taking both of his hands into his. For a split second, MinHo forgot how high they were, his mouth opening and closing, just as a blush spread all the way to his ears. WooJin moved one of his hands to MinHo’s jaw, gently pushing it up so their eyes would meet; then, he gave the younger one of his cute bear-like smiles that had MinHo weak in the knees. “You see? Keep your eyes on me,” MinHo unconsciously tilted his head toward WooJin’s hand. “We’re almost at the top.”

“I want to see,” MinHo mumbled a bit unsure, but if he was already stuck on a Ferris wheel with WooJin, he was definitely going to take advantage of it.

“You sure?”

“Just…” WooJin nodded, somehow understanding what he wanted to say, and let MinHo shift around to look out of the front glass. Circling the younger’s waist, WooJin laced their fingers together to reassure him that there was no way he was letting go of MinHo until he felt secure. MinHo leaned back into WooJin’s chest, amazed by the view they had as they reached the top: the Han river was lit up for the winter season, all the little lights reflected on the water, and the city was covered in a beautiful white coat under the moonlight. Nothing looked half as scary as MinHo had thought; right then, he fell in love with the sky and WooJin.

It felt like it was cut too short for them, as soon they were going down. WooJin didn’t let go MinHo; though, he was more than happy to spend as long as he could in WooJin’s arms. Relationships were still a no-no for them, much less a few months away from their debut; however, MinHo knew that wouldn’t be a problem. The problem was WooJin would never feel the same way, so why even try? MinHo gave up just like that; on the other hand, WooJin decided to fight for what he wanted, for who he wanted.

“Hey, you can let go now, it’s fine,” WooJin looked at their hands and shook his head. “What?” MinHo giggled, nervous as hell now that their ride was about to be done.

“Do you… want to go grab some chicken with me tomorrow?” WooJin avoided MinHo’s eyes, but MinHo could only look at the older, a huge grin upon his lips.

“Of course.”

⁂

Only two months till their debut, MinHo was crying in a corner of the practice room. He had smiled through his elimination, as he didn’t want to worry Chan, any of the youngest members, or especially WooJin. He made sure none of them followed him before he found one empty room to let out all the pain his body and heart, muffling his sobs with the back of his hand, until the sound of the door cracking open startled him. MinHo blinked away the light that seeped in, quickly recognizing the silhouette that walked in, and melted into the warm arms that embraced him. Tears soaked the newcomer’s shirt, letting the dancer sob his lungs out until MinHo asked something in a broken voice:

_“Why are you doing this?”_

WooJin stopped mid-step, the memory of his boyfriend crying his heart out in his chest while he did his best to keep himself together hitting him hard, in the middle of the hallway that led to the studios. MinHo, who presented himself as a strong, stubborn, reckless person all the time, defeated on the floor was the one thing that crumbled his walls. WooJin’s heart screamed, and he had confessed to care for the younger more than just a member or a friend; granted, it might have been a bad moment to do so, but the way MinHo had looked up at him, even in the dark, was worth it. In fact, MinHo stopped crying, his eyes turning fierce, and placed a hand to WooJin’s lips with the explanation that they’d kiss once they debuted together. WooJin fell in love with MinHo in that moment. WooJin scoffed a bit; he remembered the anxiousness and fear as they stood in the stage, waiting for their approval to debut as nine. It had taken MinHo exactly 10 minutes to push everyone out of the practice room that same night, but the dancer turned wary the second they were alone there, shyly walking to the couch. “Too cute,” WooJin thought, slowly making his way to sit next to the younger. MinHo's eyes followed him, a bit cover by his long bangs, which WooJin brushed back with his fingers. The same hand travelled down to his chin, softly tracing his bottom lip with his thumb, and WooJin leaned down to press his lips to MinHo’s. A sharp intake that came from MinHo made WooJin smile, he wasn’t that good of a kisser; the dancer was just being extra as always to mock him. Nevertheless, WooJin did made MinHo sigh deeply when he slipped his tongue into the younger’s mouth.

“WooJin-ah, you okay?” Chan’s voice brought him out of his daydream; finally, he noticed he was still in the middle of the hallway. “I was waiting for you after your call, did something happen?”

WooJin gave him a tight smile, and Chan only draped an arm around his shoulders, waiting for him to talk.

⁂

If there was one thing MinHo hated was the way HyunJin and Felix would gang up on him whenever he had a “fight”, MinHo wasn’t sure they could be called that when both of them were too quiet to properly complain, with WooJin. MinHo was happy that his two dongsaengs were still grateful after he had helped them get together with Chan and ChangBin; honestly, MinHo had done it to get them to stop mopping around instead of focusing on their activities. Well, maybe just HyunJin because Felix had a bit of a thing going on with Chan since they met. Not to be rude, but MinHo wanted to be alone; no one should blame him for not being in the mood to deal with his nosy dongsaengs the day he had tried uselessly to break up with the person he loved.

“Hyung, you should talk with WooJin hyung,” HyunJin handed him a small tissue box, which MinHo pretended not to use because he wasn’t crying, there was just something in his eye. “I know he loves you.”

“You say that because ChangBin fucking exposes your relationship on every Vlive we do,” MinHo cringed at himself; he didn’t mean to sound so bitter. “I can barely look at WooJin when we do them, even when I’m sitting next to him.”

“I don’t talk to Chan that much either,” Felix piped in carefully. “What matters are the things only you two do and know about each other, not what is broadcasted to the world.”

“Since when are you so mature?” the Aussie boy rolled his eyes with a smile, patting one of MinHo’s hand. “I don’t know, maybe it’d be good to… take a break, not break up, just... be away from each other.”

“Boy, hyung, you’re already estranged from each other, how much further you want to go? Leave—?” Felix hit HyunJin square in the face with the box he had previously left on the bed; at least, MinHo laughed at that.

“I think it’s better if I break things off, right?” Felix squeezed MinHo’s hand, “WooJin will be okay, and I’ll… be okay too,” HyunJin’s eyebrows furrowed when one tear rolled down his hyung’s cheek; immediately, both boys hugged their hyung on each side.

It truly hurt, more than MinHo would ever allow himself to say, because WooJin didn’t let him end things on good terms. The older knew the dancer would never defy him, much less when he was so determined on keeping their relationship, or what MinHo felt was left of it. They might have been lacking on words from day one, but MinHo could count the times when WooJin had displayed feelings for him with one hand, fingers to spare. How could he call that a relationship for so long? There was one time, the memory that kept him holding on for so long: the first time they had said those eight letters. It happened during their first holidays together, the rest of the members had left for their respective hometowns, or just to stay over with their families, but MinHo stayed in the dorm because he still had a few issues with his parents and his career of choice. WooJin stuck around, making excuses here and there to keep his boyfriend company, so MinHo felt very touched. Joking was usual, aside from their little heart-to-heart communication issue, they’d usually play around each other; that was what MinHo did, stealing one of his boyfriend’s shirt to cook them dinner. WooJin had quirked an eyebrow at him, back against the counter, before he wrapped his arms around MinHo, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder.

“I like it,” WooJin commented as they were getting ready to go to sleep, sharing a bed wasn’t unusual when you lived with seven other people, so they were used to it.

MinHo looked confusedly at him, “What?”

“My clothes… on you,” the older pointed at his t-shirt to make his point clearer. “You look cute.”

“Oh,” neither of them was very good at words, so WooJin’s compliment made him blush a deep shade of red. “Thanks, WooJin-ah.”

Cuddling was the one thing they did naturally, their bodies fitted together perfectly, and MinHo was always cold whereas WooJin was always warm. MinHo was so glad when they started sleeping together because he had stopped suffering from cold feet thanks to WooJin making sure he was well covered during the night. MinHo was a bit surprised; though, when WooJin pulled him into his chest. The older wrapped his arms around his waist, adjusting MinHo so he’d be comfortable, and buried his nose into the younger’s hair, “MinHo?” the dancer kept quiet, breathing slowly into WooJin’s neck and mumbling a quiet “mmh” against it, “You know I love you, right?”

It was the first time WooJin had said that, seven months into dating and MinHo was still unable to call him his boyfriend, but those words were something both of them had learned from the other through actions. Hearing them was a shock, in a good way. MinHo felt like his heart was about to burst in his chest; so far, he never knew he could feel such objective happiness in his life. He buried his face deeper into WooJin’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut hard, as tears threatened to fall, and WooJin waited patiently with a hand stroking MinHo’s hair for him to be ready.

“I love you too.”

⁂

Two weeks were nothing in the life of an idol, time passed by in the blink of an eye; still, MinHo knew exactly how long it had been since he had tried to break up with WooJin. None of them had spoken about it, not when they slept together, not when they ate together, not when they practiced together. MinHo was reaching his limit because it was painful to see Chan cutting Felix off in the middle of his sentence with a kiss or growling at whoever tried to get too close to his Aussie boyfriend (MinHo knew a jealous Chan was scary), or ChangBin confessing his everlasting adoration for HyunJin every chance he got on and off camera. Besides, apparently faith hated him because he kept being paired up with WooJin for their lives, what was all of that for? Rolling his eyes, he took a seat between WooJin and SeungMin, a big smile directed to the camera.

“You look handsome today.”

“What?” MinHo had to move closer to WooJin to make sure he heard right.

“You look… pretty?” WooJin changed his adjective, waiting for a better response.

“WooJin, I…” the younger began to speak just as HyunJin came running towards them with the camera filming for SKZ-Talker.

WooJin didn’t even spare a glance at him for the whole show. MinHo wasn’t surprised. They finished their recording for their goodbye stage, which meant they were free for the solid amount of two days before they went back to practice and work for their next comeback. MinHo stayed back practicing a few of the old dance routines he knew, wanting to spend as much time as he could away from WooJin. He went through them a good five times until he finished sitting on the floor, catching his breah, and pulled his legs to his chest, hiding his face in them. He wanted to cry so bad, but he was not going to shed a single tear, no matter how much he loved the older. MinHo didn’t need them to be like ChangBin and HyunJin, no need to be telling the word about their business, why couldn’t they be a bit like Chan and Felix? Why couldn’t WooJin just show that he cared, even if it was only for him to see? MinHo knew he had a lot to work on too, maybe if he was more touchy-feely like their younger members, would WooJin like him more then? Would WooJin love him more if he was different? He just wanted WooJin to love him the way MinHo loved him. The loud obnoxious voices of JiSung and JeongIn could be heard miles away, so MinHo collected himself in time to smile at the two boys who didn’t even let him greet them when they were already tackling him to the ground, blindfolding him in time record.

“What are you doing? If you dare to get me on something that’s away from the ground, I swear—” MinHo complained as his dongsaengs walked him somewhere; in the meantime, he kept a good grip on JeongIn’s arm, afraid of tripping and falling.

“Hush,” JiSung pressed a finger to his lips, and MinHo’s sassy side came out, slapping it away. “We’re almost there.”

“Huh?” he heard a door open and close, JeongIn’s slipping out of his grasp, and he stood there. “Guys? Guys! It’s not funny!” MinHo was starting to panic, a hand coming up to rip the blindfold when someone else’s stopped him; then, he could feel warm lips against his own. MinHo would have flinched away, but he knew that mouth like the back of his hand. The lips were gone, leaving him hanging; MinHo tried his best to control his tears, was this WooJin’s way of breaking up with him?

Suddenly, the sound of guitar strings filled the air in a slow melodic rhythm that was accompanied by a voice he adored. MinHo fearfully took off he blindfold, blinking a few times then a hand flew to his mouth, and gasped at the sight in front of him: the whole room was decorated with pictures of himself, in moments with only WooJin, with the rest, from that night in the Ferris wheel to the night before, and in the middle was his boyfriend playing the guitar as he sang words MinHo thought he’d never hear from him.

_  
_

_“You've got all of me;_

_I belong to you._

_Yeah, you're my everything._

_In case you didn't know,_

_I'm crazy ‘bout you._

_I would be lying if I said_

_that I could live this life without you._

_Even though, I don't tell you all the time,_

_you had my heart a long, long, time ago…_

_Yeah, you had my heart a long, long, time ago…_

_In case you didn't know.”_

“Love, don’t cry,” MinHo sobbed at the nickname and punched WooJin hard on the arm once the older walked up, leaving his guitar aside, to where he was still standing by the door. WooJin had never used a petname with him. “That hurt, but I guess I deserved it. I’m sorry, MinHo…”

“You’re such an idiot, you know? You’re the worst boyfriend ever,” he aggressively wiped his tears with the back of his hands; WooJin also looked taken aback because MinHo had never called him his boyfriend out loud. “I should still break up with you. We’ve been together for a year, WooJin.”

“I know,” WooJin carefully grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers. “I’m not letting you break up with me when we love each other, MinHo. If you really want to break up with me, tell me you don’t love me anymore and I’ll let you walk out the door.”

MinHo stared at WooJin with teary eyes, shaking his head, “I love you, you stupid bear. But I should be loving someone who’s always on his knees, confessing his undying love for me every day!” MinHo was being dramatic, so he gasped again at WooJin dropping to his knees in front of him, hands still gripping his own. “WooJin, what are you doing?!”

“I love you, Lee MinHo,” the older brought MinHo’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of each. “I’m in love with you, and I could never live this life without you. I’ll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me.”

“Oh my God, stand up,” MinHo was flustered; he had never seen WooJin act on or speak so openly of his feelings, it was a bit overwhelming. Thankfully, the older did what he asked. MinHo realized then that, perhaps, their relationship was special the way it was because it was different. He was happy that WooJin loved him back just as much, but all of that wasn’t like them. Their relationship was special for the small details because their personalities were like that, very subtle except for the times only they knew of. MinHo let go of one of his hands to place it on WooJin’s cheek, “It’d be nice to hear it a bit more often, you know? Maybe… not with all of this, or because we fought, but just because.”

“Just because, mmh?” MinHo nodded, giving WooJin one of those bright smiles that blinded their fans, as the older finished drying his face with his thumb. “I like how that sounds,” with that, WooJin leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around his neck.

⁂

“Hi,” WooJin walked into the practice room a few days later, all of them greeted him, but he walked straight to MinHo, who was stretching on the floor. “Hey,” MinHo had barely lifted his head when a kiss landed on his forehead, a blush crept on his cheeks so fast but not faster than WooJin walking to leave his bag on the couch, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Chan winked at him from across the room, and Felix laughed when MinHo flipped him off. ChangBin and HyunJin smiled at him at his left, to which he smiled back, still a bit embarrassed. “Oh, now it’s going to be MinHo hyung and WooJin hyung too! C’mon!” SeungMin complained, rolling his eyes. MinHo bit the corner of his mouth, his eyes finding WooJin’s in the mirror, and saw the older mouthed something to him.

_“You know I love you, right?”_

**Author's Note:**

> @CuriousCat/Maknaeholic if you want to ask anything about the series or maybe have a Country song you like that might inspire me~ or whatever you want to ask!
> 
> Slice of life can be a bit boring at time, but it's one of my favorite genres, so if you reached this part, I hope I was able to convey the feelings I wanted. Thanks for reading!


End file.
